


The Sky's the Limit

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Sky's the Limit

"Too bloody hot the last few days," Neville said, taking a sip of his ale at the Three Broomsticks. "It's all I can do to keep the Greenhouses the correct temperature."

Draco Malfoy, the new Quidditch coach, said, "Flying is brilliant when it's hot. You should try it."

Neville replied calmly but coolly, "I'm sure you recall my skill on a broom."

Malfoy's reaction wasn't what he expected. 

"My apologies." Leaning forward, Malfoy then asked, "Perhaps you'd like me to take you flying sometime?"

Neville searched Malfoy's eyes and saw sincerity…and a fair amount of heat.

"I'd like that."


End file.
